


daryl/beth - sing me to sleep

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	daryl/beth - sing me to sleep

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/55202/55202_original.png)


End file.
